theroxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Foxworth Crane
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Nicholas Foxworth Crane Nicholas Foxworth "Fox" Crane is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions and was portrayed by Justin Hartley from December 17, 2002—February 10, 2006, and Mark Cameron Wystrach from February 14, 2006—September 7, 2007. Fox, as played by Hartley, was a fan favorite amongst Passions viewers. Shortly after his debut, Fox becomes infatuated with Whitney Russell; he plots to woo Whitney away from her boyfriend, Chad, but eventually decides to respect her wishes and ends his attempts. He then engages in a brief relationship with his half-brother's ex-fiancé, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, played by Hartley's real-life wife, Lindsay Hartley. Though their pairing lasts fewer than six months, Soap Opera Digest readers continued to vote Fox and Theresa their favorite Passions couple until Justin Hartley left the role in 2006. After breaking up with Theresa, Fox resumes his pursuit of Whitney, who breaks up with Chad when it is falsely revealed that the two are half-siblings. Their romantic progress is hindered by the fact that Whitney is secretly pregnant with Chad's child and trying to pass the baby off as Fox's; when she uses Fox's power of attorney to give "their" son up for adoption, Fox and Whitney's relationship essentially comes to an end. Miles's true paternity is eventually revealed, and Fox moves on with Kay Bennett. Fox is deeply in love with Kay and cares deeply for her toddler daughter, Maria, and Fox and Kay becomes engaged. However, the return of Maria's father, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, eventually leads Kay to realize that her heart lies with Miguel and not Fox. In a desperate attempt to keep Kay, Fox enlists his father's help to fake a terminal illness in order to guilt Kay into marrying him and staying with him. Kay eventually discovers his duplicity, however, and leaves him. After breaking up with Kay, Fox begins a relationship with his sister's best friend, Esme Vanderheusen. The two believe that they have found true love when Fox is shot and killed in his bedroom by an unseen sniper on September 17, 2007; the murderer is eventually revealed to be Esme's fifteen-year-old niece, Viki. Early Years Nicholas Foxworth Crane was born sometime between late 1980 and 1983,[1] the third of four children[2] born to Julian Linus Crane, eldest child of ruthless billionaire Alistair Ephraim Crane and Katherine Crane (née Barrett), and Ivy Crane (née Winthrop), daughter of the late former governor Harrison Winthrop and the late Helen Winthrop (née Revere-Mott-Beaton). Fox, as he was eventually nicknamed, was descended from numerous wealthy and prominent families that immigrated to North America before the American Revolutionary War — his paternal grandfather is a descendant of William Ephraim Crane, a magistrate who ordered Tabitha Lenox's execution in 1693, thus sparking the witch's vendetta against the Crane family, and his maternal grandmother was a descendant of Paul Revere. Fox is predominantly of English descent, though he does have some French ancestry,[3] and he was raised in the Roman Catholic Church. Fox was raised as the third of four children — in 2001, his older brother, Ethan Crane (now Winthrop), approximately five to eight years his senior, was revealed to be the product of their mother's adulterous affair with now-police chief Sam Bennett. Fox also has two sisters — Fancy Crane is one to two years his senior, while Pretty Crane is a few years his junior. While they were raised in the lap of luxury, the Crane siblings, excluding Ethan, had a dysfunctional childhood, with Ivy admitting that her youngest three children had a father who was "either absent or intoxicated" and a mother "who just didn't care".[4] Ivy favored Ethan over her other children because he was the son of her "true love", Sam Bennett, and not her husband, whom she loathed, and Fox, as well as his sisters, came to resent their mother for this. Unlike his sisters, however, Fox also came to resent Ethan for their mother's favoritism, and the two men shared an adversarial relationship until the stillbirth of Ethan's daughter, Sarah Winthrop, in 2003. Fox also bore a great deal of anger towards his father, also unlike his sisters, and the two did not improve their relationship until 2006. Fox, like Fancy and Pretty, was sent away to boarding school at a young age. Fox was popular and excelled at swimming,[4], but he was also a trouble-maker, and Julian and Ivy eventually sent him to Europe to attend school. After graduating from boarding school, Fox went on to attend university, but eventually became bored with his studies and dropped out, taking up gambling to keep himself occupied. Fox quickly gambled his trust fund away, however, and, upon seeing a news report regarding Ethan's marriage to Gwen Hotchkiss, he decides to finally return to Harmony.